


After the raven has had its say

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, prompt: pirate, that I may continue at a later date, this may or may not be a PotC AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Weiss!” She’s breathless, filled with all the love she’s held for the silver-haired woman. “Marry me!”Weiss gawks at the taller woman, her flowing red shirt and black vest, the thin scar across her cheek, and her brilliant smile. “I don’t think now is the best time!”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	After the raven has had its say

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with wr69 minutes. If you're interested in joining it's hosted on this discord: https://discord.gg/t39AhmJP8T

_ We lay here for years or for hours _ _   
_ _ Your hand in my hand _ _   
_ _ So still and discreet _ _   
_ _ So long we become the flowers _ _   
_ _ We'd feed well the land _ _   
_ _ And worry the sheep _

In a Week by Hozier

Rain, the likes of which had never been seen before, torrents down. Beneath the hail of frigid water, their ship is a storm of its own, chaos held with the confines of more chaos. Another wave of opponents surges across the gap between her ship and the next, allowing her to barely fend off an oncoming strike from a man with a hammerhead shark for a head. She parries the strike and sends him tumbling towards the deck of the ship. 

Across the bow, there’s a scream, one she’s intimately familiar with. Weiss is fighting her own fish-man, like a blowfish, puffed in anger. Ruby watches in awe as Weiss elegantly strikes him through the chest and slashes a scaly throat. It would do little. After the body falls to the rising tide along the deck its spirit would return to the ghostly ship across the gap between ships. 

Pincer like crab claws lunge for the pirate king, and Weiss barely manages to dodge before Ruby swoops in to save her. 

“I had it under control!” She snaps, flushing as she parries another strike from a man with a shell for a neck.

“Thank me later!” Ruby replies, pulling her king forward to dodge another strike. 

Weiss lunges around the redhead to remove the ghoulish hand of another deep-sea creature, smiling as Ruby casts an awed smile her way. “Thank me later.” She mumbles, just above the roar of the waves and storm.

A thought rises to the surface of Ruby’s thought, something she thought impossible and startling, this may be her only chance! Back to back with Weiss, they spin, turn around to parry a strike meant for the other before returning to their back to back stance. “Weiss!” She’s breathless, filled with all the love she’s held for the silver-haired woman. “Marry me!”

Weiss gawks at the taller woman, her flowing red shirt and black vest, the thin scar across her cheek, and her brilliant smile. “I don’t think now is the best time!”

Nonpaused, Ruby presses forward, sliding past an overhead strick that would have split her in half if she were half as good as she truly is with a saber. “It may be our only time!” She tugs Weiss close making the shorter woman gasp lightly. Her eyes trace pale pink lips up to sky blue eyes, “I love you!”

Weiss dodges another strike and is pulled by Ruby into warm waiting arms. For a brief moment, the chaos ebbs away, leaving the two of them enjoying the soft chill of the rain. “Raven!” The pirate captain doesn’t respond, determined to continue her own fight at the wheel of the ship. “Raven!” Weiss yells again, finally gaming the attention of the red-eyed captain. 

“What!?”

“Marry us!” The pirate king demands, continuing her dance with Ruby, around and through enemies. 

“A little busy right now! The duelist shouts, decapitating not one but two more fish-men, before kicking a third off the side railing of their ship. 

“Raven! Now!” Ruby cheers, laughing through another series of stabs and parries. 

The captain huffs, jumping atop the helm. “ _ Fine. _ Dearly beloved-” She kicks the next man who dares to challenge her as she turns towards the still fighting couple. “We are gathered here today to-” Thunder cracks the sky with silvery lightning that roars between the drops of sky littering the air. 

Dodging another fatal strike, Ruby scoops Weiss back into her arms as she parries another series of deadly strikes. “Weiss Schnee, do you take me as your wife?!”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss frees herself to stop another torrent of fish-men from striking Ruby’s exposed back. “ _ I do. _ ”

“Cool. Awesome.  _ Wow _ .” Ruby coos, starstruck by the woman in her arms. 

Memories of the life they had before Qrow, before  _ everything _ . How She’d saved Ruby from drowning, the quiet nights, hidden away within the castle before she became a blacksmith. The days after, with quiet pining and soft touches. The princess of Atlas who stole Ruby’s heart and became Pirate King.  _ Weiss _ . 

“Ruby Rose!” They’ve drifted apart again, but it doesn’t last long. Both women reach out and tug each other close, “Do you take me as  _ your  _ wife? In sickness and in health? Which is looking a bit grim at the moment…”

Dodging again, and shifting below Weiss’ outstretched arm before striking another enemy, she nods. “Totally! Yes! I do!”

Still listening, Raven shoulders past a few more shark-toothed men, “Then as captain of this ship-” She elbows a man who saw fit to approach her from behind, “I pronounce you-” A howl of more enemies swing across the open ocean onto their ship and Raven curses, “You may kiss-” Breathless, Ruby and Weiss turn, spinning and ducking as they land strikes and take none. “You may kiss-” A grizzled squid headed man throws himself at the dark-haired woman, only for him to be thrown back and over the edge of the ship. “Oh just kiss!!”

They need no further instruction. Ruby lops the head off of her current opponent, and Weiss leaves hers filled with holes with rapid thrusts. The silver eyes woman swoops, wrapping her arms tightly around Weiss’ waste pulling her closer. Weiss wraps her arms, sword, and all around her wife’s neck and sinks into the kiss. 

It’s not their first, and it won’t be their last, but it’s something different altogether. The war around them rages but there’s a warmth between them that surges and flows. It’s a magic of its own, sweet and firm that wraps them in protection that feels unbreakable. Ruby feels so full, like she’s never been so  _ real _ and  _ solid _ . Like she could die and never feel a thing. Everything she felt before the kiss fades away, replaced with this soul-saving peace that is  _ Weiss. _

When they part the world returns to its normal speed. There’s still chaos, life, and death on the line as they continue to fight alongside their crew. More kisses would come later, wrapped in a warmth they may never want to leave again.

* * *

Twilight glimmers and glows into night. The sea sloshes against the shore, but neither woman pays it any mind. The battle is over, and though lives were lost, they were also saved, and their love was not lost. 

Warm tan hands press into arched ribs and Ruby hums with the magic between them. Weiss is a goddess placed on the earth for her to worship, and who was she to deny a goddess?  _ No one, that’s who _ . Her lover sings like a siren, songs that would lead her out to sea to drown beneath its waters. 

“I love you.” She’s lost count of the times she’s said it, the times she’s heard it returned. 

Silver strands of moonlight splay across dark sheets of the seedy inn of a pirate town. Neither of them remembers where they are anymore. The room is closed off to the rest of the world, time itself couldn’t remove them for their lover’s arms. Pale hands, wrapped in a faded red bandana and tied to the wooden headboard of the hotel’s bed, writhe, and tug. Weiss moans, soft and weak against Ruby’s ceaseless mouth. Warm,  _ hot _ , kisses, pepper across bruised ribs and scuffed skin. She’s bruised and bettered but  _ here _ , and the sentiment is returned. 

“ _ Ruby- _ ”

Soon morning would come. It would come with the wind and sun, and time would return, but Ruby would bask in the love she feels for her pirate king, and the love she receives in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, please consider following me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree


End file.
